


The Terra Gamez

by evrra_wells



Series: The Terra Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action-Thriller, Dark Fantasy, Death, Death Battles, Elementals, High Fantasy, Magic, YA Fiction, dystopian fantasy, fantasy dystopia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evrra_wells/pseuds/evrra_wells
Summary: [book one | the terra trilogy]Athens Rhys. A sixteen year old Terra quickly rising within the ranks of her local Arenas. With a specialty in life magic, Athens is a fan favorite to win.Fourteen year old Dakota Pride is another Terra who's specialty lies in plant manipulation. After finding out that they're being sent to Central for a battle, Dakota decides to put a long since thought out plan into motion.Death is waiting to sink it's claws into its next victims, will it be them?Are you ready for what you'll see when you behold The Terra Games?
Series: The Terra Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122086





	The Terra Gamez

‘This is perfect,’ sixteen year old Athens Rhys thought to herself as she stared out at the natural world around her. The sounds of nature the only thing she could hear. Closing her jade green eyes, Athens inhaled deeply and relished in the smell of the forest. She was in complete bliss.

However, she knew it wouldn’t last for very long. Peace never did for someone like her. Athens let out a soft sigh as the warm spring air blew through the clearing, rustling her dark brown colored hair that was kept flowing loose behind her.

A slight buzz vibrated from her neck where a leather and metal collar laid clamped around her. The sensation caused Athens to shiver and then open her eyes. With one last look at the serene forest around her, she turned on her heel and headed back down a warn out trail. Back towards civilization - and her enslavement.

The walk back was long, but not long enough for Athens. A sad look was in her eyes as she made her way through the woods which were beginning to thin out. Soon, the tall buildings of her home city, Castor, came into view. In the distance Athens could make out the city’s only Arena.

A scowl crossed Athens’ face as she saw the large dome that she had been forced to fighting in for the past three years. She quickly turned her attention away from the Arena and thought towards just getting back home.

She walked down the sidewalks of her city, passing by many different shops and other businesses before starting into the residential area of the city. Houses of grandeur were off in the distance while townhomes and apartments lined the streets. But, she didn’t stop at any of them. She kept walking until she reached a suburban neighborhood. As she walked through, little kids were playing out in their yards. These were her neighbors and they all treasured each other greatly, even despite the fact that Athens is a Terra.

“Athens! Hurry up! It’s almost time!” A young black haired girl around the age of twelve shouted from the front porch of a simple white colored cottage. Athens shook her head with a smile before letting out a soft laugh. She then jogged the rest of the way to her house and stepped onto the porch.

As soon as she made it over the threshold, a ball of black hair flew at her and hugged her tightly. Athens chuckled while patting the twelve year old on the head gently.

“We’re going to be late you know?” This caused the twelve year old to snap her head back with her eyes wide. “And I still have to change,” she added before peeling the girl off of herself and turning to head into the cottage.

“Honestly Athens, you need to spend less time in the woods!” The voice of Athens’ stepmother said as she entered the living room. Athens, in response just a shrug and then turned to go get changed. She was still wearing her training uniform from earlier.

Athens placed a tanned hand on the old wooden stair railing and then turned her head to look at a door off to the side of the room. She closed her eyes and then let out a soft sigh before heading up the stairs.

Entering her bedroom, Athens quickly walked over to her closet. After pulling out her casual uniform, she stripped herself of her current clothes and slipped her new ones on. Finally after fixing her ponytail and slipping on her dress flats, Athens was ready.

She walked down the hallway to her sister’s room and knocked on the door. A muffled voice beckoned her to go inside. Placing on a hand on the cool metal doorknob, Athens pushed it open and stepped inside.

Her sister was sitting at her desk writing something in a notebook with complete concentration. She didn’t even realize that Athens had entered her room. 

Athens gave smirk and then walked over to her sister quietly. Once she was standing right behind her, Athens moved to tickle her.

“Don’t even think about it Athens,” her sister said without taking her eyes off of her writing. Athens let out a huff and then stood back with her arms crossed over her chest. Yet, with a smile on her face. After a while she burst out laughing.

“Still can’t pull one over you huh Celine?” Athens asked her in between laughs. Celine just shook her head before closing her notebook. She swiveled around in her chair and looked at Athens who was finally calm again.

“No you can’t. And are you ready?” Celine asked Athens with a small smile on her lips. Athens returned the smile and then nodded. Celine jumped up from her chair and grabbed Athens hand. She dragged her down the stairs and over towards the front door.

“Where are you two going?” Athens stepmother asked as she came into the room. She had a suspicious look in her gray eyes and regarded the two girls carefully.

“I promised Celine I’d take her to the market,” Athens said to her. Her stepmother opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped by Athens. “Dad said it was okay,” she said quickly before pulling Celine out the door and down the street.

The two sisters walked for a while before the smell and sounds of the local market came into view. With a look between each other and a smile shared, they ran the rest of the way there. As they entered, Celine was immediately attracted to silver and gold silk scarf and proceeded to try it on.

“How much?” Celine asked the salesman. He glanced at her and then gave a thoughtful look before smiling at her.

“That will be thirty nine dollars,” he said. Celine deflated hearing how much the scarf costed. She immediately took it of and shook her head.

“Sorry, can’t afford it, thank you for your time though,” she said before turning to go find where her sister had gone off to. Cool wind blew Celine’s short blonde hair into her face as she walked around the crowded marketplace.

Finally, Celine spotted Athens over at food stall. Celine smiled and headed over to her, all while weaving around the other shoppers. Just as Celine was about to reach Athens, someone grabbed her wallet out of her shoulder bag and took off. Not knowing what had happened, Celine continued walking to her sister.

“Want to get some food Athens?” Celine asked just before her stomach gave a loud growl. Athen chuckled and then nodded. She turned back to the saleswoman and bought the loaf bread she was holding before turning back to Celine.

They then began to walk out of the market and onto Main Street. Up ahead a hotdog vendor was selling his food and Celine practically sprinted up to him. With a chuckle, Athens caught up with her while shaking her head.

“Two hotdogs please with ketchup and mustard only please!” Celine ordered enthusiastically. The vendor smiled at her before nodding and getting to work on making the hotdogs. After he finished he set them aside and rang them up.

“That’ll be five dollars and fifty cents,” he told them. Athens dug into her pockets and pulled out her wallet before handing over the money. The two grabbed their food and began their long walk back home, eating their hotdogs on their way.

“Athens?” Celine asked after a while of silence as they walked. She stopped and looked down at her feet. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

“You’re going on a training tour tomorrow aren’t you?” She asked with her voice trembling with fear and sadness. Athens froze and turned to look back at her sister. She wrapped an arm around Celine and held her close.

“Yes I am,” Athens replied in a whisper. Her answer caused Celine to start crying. Her sobs echoed throughout the air. Celine then threw herself into Athens arms and sobbed into her shoulder. “But, Celine, I’ll be fine. I can’t get killed during training,” Athens said in an assuring tone of voice while rubbing Celine’s back in soothing circles.

“Let’s go home okay?” Athens asked while prying Celine off of herself and taking her hand and holding it tight. Celine nodded and tried to blink away the tears as they walked back home.

When they reached home, it was three minutes till curfew. The two hurried into the house and locked the front door. Celine hung up her purse and jacket while Athens walked deeper into the house.

“Athens and Celine Rhys! What on earth caused you to be out so late?!” Their stepmother yelled as they entered the living room. Their father was still nowhere to be seen and that worried Athens.

“We got stuck in the city, they’re doing some construction,” Athens told her simply. Celine huddled behind her older sister as she had a fear of their stepmother. The woman sighed before shaking her head.

“Honestly! What am I gonna do with you two?!” She said before throwing her hands up in the air. Then she turned back to Athens and Celine before shaking her head again.

“Get to bed you two, now!” She commanded in an angry voice while pointing towards the stairs. The two sisters nodded before heading upstairs, Celine scrambling up them as fast as she could. Athens stopped on the first step and turned to face her stepmother.

“Where’s dad at?” She asked her. The woman narrowed her eyes at Athens and then let out a soft sigh.

“He’s at work,” she snapped at Athens before getting stern again and placing one hand on her hip. “Now bed, you have a big day tomorrow,” she said to her. Athens sighed and then climbed the stairs and headed into her room.

After slipping on her nightgown, Athens climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep. She dreamt of nothing, as always, and slept until dawn, like she likes to do  
-  
The next morning came all too quickly for Athens. She quickly climbed out of bed, showered, and got dressed for the day in her casual uniform. After she got dressed, she went downstairs to fix herself some breakfast as no one else was awake yet.

Quickly eating her eggs and bacon, Athens slipped out the door and jogged down the path back into the woods.

Knowing that this will be her last chance to see them in quite some time, she wanted to enjoy it while she could. The overseers won’t be coming to collect her until eight and she had a good two hours before she needed to be home. So Athens just leisurely walked around her woods. And loved every minute of it.

At seven fifteen, Athens made her way back home. She trudged through the door and, ignoring her sister and stepmother staring at her from the kitchen island, went upstairs and began to pack.

She packed her training uniform, formal uniform, and another pair of her casual uniform. Athens then slipped on her Terra uniform before shutting her bag and dragging down the stairs. She set it by the door and then went to sit with her sister.

Her stepmother had left for work while Athens was packing and Celine would be heading to school soon, but still had a half hour before she had to get to the bus stop. She turned to Athens with a small, sad smile on her face and then got up to give her sister a big hug. Athens returned it and then pulled back.

A loud bang erupted from the front door as it was swung open and an overseer and four guards burst into their home. One guard grabbed Athens bag and left the house while the other three walked over and grabbed Athens herself.

They positioned her wrists so that they could be cuffed together and to her collar before leading her out of the kitchen and towards the overseer who held a clipboard in one hand.

“Athens Rhys, it is time for your next training tour,” the overseer said and then nodded to the guards who led Athens out of her house and into the back of a transport van. As the doors closed behind her, one thought crossed Athens mind;

‘Another day as a slave.’


End file.
